Le Sang De La Vie
by cathe687
Summary: Tout se passe bien, Grissom et Sara s'en vont sur une scene de crime, mais un évènement innatendu se produit. Laisser plien de review, c'est ma premiere fanfiction que j'ai écrit!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Fans fiction sur C

Fans fiction sur C.S.I. Catherine Lavoie

Le sang de la vie

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**13 Février 2008**

_Bip! Bip! Bip!_

Il était vingt heures. Quelle heure pour se lever, penseront certains, mais Sara Sidle était plus qu'habituée à cette routine. Comme tous les matins, depuis son retour, elle sentait le contact chaud et rassurant de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Mais, contrairement à l'habitude, ils étaient blottis sous les couvertures, dû au froid qui régnait dehors et qui réussissait a traversé les murs. Elle se colla encore plus sur lui, il était tellement proche qu'elle sentait son souffle. Il passa une main dans ses doux cheveux bouclés. « Il faut se lever ma puce », dit-il en l'embrassant, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puise pas répliquer. Se détachant de son étreinte, elle chercha son peignoir parmi les vêtement éparpiller dans la maison, suite a leurs activité de la veille… Ayant abandonné tout espoir de retrouver son peignoir, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, pour y prendre une douche. C'est à cet instant que Sara réalisa que sa vie était vraiment magnifique! Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré; mieux encore, elle vivait avec l'homme de sa vie, Gil Grissom. De plus, rien ne se savait au laboratoire. Sara arrivait une semaine sur deux en avance et l'inverse pour Grissom. Ils n'arrivaient donc jamais en même temps. Revenant à la réalité, elle sentit une présence près d'elle et une main se posa sur ses hanches. Puis cette dernière l'étreignit Elle aurait pu deviner les yeux fermer qui était cette personne, mais elle préférait plonger ses yeux dans son magnifique regard bleu comme l'océan. « Si je ne prend pas ma douche tout de suite, je vais être en retard », dit-il, et là, elle reconnut son vrai Grissom et son attitude grissomiènne.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Ils étaient enfin tous arriver au laboratoire du L.V.P.D. (Las Vegas Police Departement). Sara avait faillit arriver en retard, mais elle avait mis la faute sur la température. Après avoir distribué les enquêtes, tous partirent de leur coté, Catherine avec Warrick, Nick avec Greg et bien sûr, Sara avec Grissom, Brass viendrait les rejoindre plus tard sur le terrain. Ils c'étaient vus attribué une enquête sur un vol dans un dépanneur. Le couple se mit en route sur le champ.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient en route, à bout de patience Sara s'exclama « Maudite Température! », elle était vraiment à bout de nerf. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. La pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue pendant la journée sur la ville, avait gelé dû à la température glacial. Cela avait eu l'effet d'immobiliser la ville entière, on ne pouvait circuler à plus de trente kilomètre à l'heure. Grissom avait beau cherché un autre chemin, pour arriver plus vite sur la scène de crime, il n'avait rien à faire. « J'AI TROUVÉ! » s'exclama soudainement Grissom. Il prit aussitôt la voix de droite et s'engouffra dans la sortie, qui démontrait une courbe dangereusement glacée. Prévoyant, Grissom roulait très lentement, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire aux automobilistes derrière eux. Mais il préférait ce faire klaxonner que de risquer sa vie et celle de Sara.

- Enfin! S'exclama Sara, puis elle entama la conversation.

-Sara, arrête de me parler, fit Grissom avec une légère peur dans la voix, peur que Sara avait remarqué. En fait, il venait de voir dans son rétroviseur un 4x4 qui allait à toute vitesse et qui allait déraper d'une seconde à l'autre…sur eux! Sara le regarda, pour essayer la source de sa peur et vit son visage crispé, elle se tue aussitôt et essaya de comprendre la situation, mais il était déjà trop tard. Au moment où Grissom avait vu le 4x4, ce dernier avait dérapé et avait percuté le côté droit du véhicule à une vitesse inimaginable. L'estomac de Grissom ce serra, c'était le coté où était assise Sara. Elle, elle avait senti le coup, puis plus rien, le noir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : le réveil de Grissom

Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Chapitre 3 : le réveil de Grissom

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Grissom vit Sara coincé entre la porte et le siège du passager. Elle était tellement ensanglantée qu'il avait de la difficulté à voir les magnifiques traits de son visage d'ange. Tout de suite son regard ce dirigea vers son abdomen. « Dieux merci, elle respire », pensa t-il. Ce dernier pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Il évalua la situation; lui, il était presque idem, omis sa jambe qui était coincé et une douleur qui lui élançais dans le ventre. Sara, elle était gravement blesser. Il s'étira de toute ses forces pour réussir à atteindre son cellulaire, afin d'appeler une ambulance. Mais lorsque celle-ci arriverait serait-il trop tard pour Sara?

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il regardait Sara. Grissom voulait tant qu'elle reste en vie, il aurait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne meure pas. Soudain il réalisa l'ampleur de la situation, il ne pouvait pas bouger, pour porter secours à Sara qui elle pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. « Ce n'est pas le temps de paniquer » se dit-il en essayant de se convaincre que tout irait bien. « Sara », essaya t-il d'appeler. C'était presque un appel au secours, il aurait tant voulu voir ses yeux noisette et la sentir près de lui. Il c'était promis de la protéger depuis qu'un fous l'avait menacer avec un morceau de porcelaine, lors d'une enquête. Il aurait voulu entendre le bruit d'une sirène au loin, le son de la voix de Sara, mais non, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était le silence et uniquement le silence. Alors qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de la voir éveiller, il l'entendit. « Griss », avait-elle dit, avec une voix dépourvue de force. Grissom s'était aussitôt étirer, de manière à lui prendre la main. Alors qu'il se tournait pour la voir, il sentit quelque chose de tranchant perforer son abdomen. Puis le noir, tous ce qu'il sentait était la douce main de Sara dans la sienne. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une ambulance arriver à toute vitesse accompagner d'une dizaine de voiture de police. Mais les secours arriverait-il trop tard pour nos deux amants?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dans la tête de Sara Sidle

Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Chapitre 4 : Dans la tête de Sara Sidle

A peine avait-elle tournée la tête, pour voir pourquoi Grissom lui avait dit de se taire, qu'elle avait sentit une grande secousse sur le coté droit. C'était un 4x4 qui venait de rentrer dans la SUV noir. Elle avait aussitôt basculée sur le coté et sa ceinture de sécurité s'était brisée. Elle c'était donc retrouver coincer entre le siège de passager et la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Tous les évènements de la veille paraissaient si loin, elle se sentait partir, loin, très loin. Une voix la ramena sur terre, « Sara » avait fait la voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, même trop quelques fois. C'étais SA voix, la vois de Gilbert Grissom. Prenant le restant de ces forces, elle lui répondit faiblement. Puis, sentant ses forces l'abandonné, elle avait fermer les yeux, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était mieux ainsi. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisit Grissom pour lui prendre la main, la remmenant encore une fois a la réalité, c'était comme s'il lui demandai de s'accrocher à la vie. Ne voulant pas perdre tout ce qu'elle avait battis avec lui jusqu'à présent, elle lui pris la main et la serra de toute ces forces. Ensuite elle avait entendue l'ambulance arriver, puis le vide, le noir absolu. En fait, elle était dans un magnifique champs de rose et elle ce baladait main dans la main avec Grissom, elle regarda sa main et vue soudainement qu'elle était ensanglanter, puis elle remonta le long de son bras et réalisa que son corps entier était ensanglanté. Elle avait mal, oh si mal. Elle revoyait son père la battre, puis ensuite elle n'avait vue que du sang et de la douleur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La douleur du mal être

Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Chapitre 5 : La douleur du mal-être

_Elle c'était réfugier sous son lit, recroquevillé en position de fœtus, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit, qu'on la batte, qu'on lui fasse mal. Comme tout les soir de la semaine, son père l'avait encore battu. Cette fois c'était parce que elle avait échapper sa fourchette par terre à l'heure du repas, elle savait que son père essayait toujours de trouver le moindre détail pour pouvoir la battre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette a saigner et que le sang coule dans sa gorge, à ce moment là il l'envoyait promener et allait regarder la télévision. La petite fille était tellement habituer a cette douleur et au goût du sang dans sa bouche, qu'elle n'en souffrait plus, ou plutôt moins qu'avant. Au début, trois ans auparavant, elle c'était dit que cela finirait un jour, mais, maintenant, elle savait que ce jour était loin, très loin… Ce soir ce n'était pas pareil, contrairement à d'habitude, sa mère était intervenue, elle avait sauter sur l'occasion pour se fondre dans le décor et filler dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle c'était réfugier, elle entendait ces parents se hurler dessus, puis les bruit avait cesser, laissant place à un silence de mort. Pensant que tout était fini, la gamine alla rejoindre ces parents dans la cuisine. Contrairement à toutes ces attentes, rien n'était fini, c'était le commencement d'une longue et dure torture. Sa mère brandissait un couteau tout en menaçant son père, ce dernier avait aussitôt plaqué sa mère dans la vitre du vaisselier. Ne sachant que faire la jeune fille c'était jeter dur son père pour le protéger de sa mère. La réaction avait été immédiate, sa mère avait pris l'enfant et avait appuyer le couteau contre la gorge de la petite, tout en lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa chambre, ensuite elle l'avait frappé au visage et l'avait carrément jeter sur le sol. La petite fille c'étais empresser d'aller se cacher dans le placard a balais, puis elle avait attendue. Par la fente de la porte, elle pouvait apercevoir tout ce qui ce passait. Elle avait vu sa mère brandir le couteau et poignarder son père, avec une telle fougue que son père était tombé raide mort. Le sang coulait sur le plancher blanc crème de la cuisine et les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune Sara Sidle._


	6. Chapitre 6 : La dure réalité

Chapitre 2 : Le vol meurtrier

Chapitre 6 : la dure réalité

Lorsque les ambulanciers étaient arrivés sur les lieux, il avait constaté la mort de deux personnes, ceux qui conduisaient le pick-up. Il c'était diriger vers la SUV s'apprêtant à constaté deux autre décès. Mais, à leur grande surprise, ils avaient aperçut la main d'un homme rejoindre celle d'une femme. Le reste avait été très rapide, on les avait emmené à l'hôpital, pour une opération d'urgence. C'était le début d'un long cauchemar pour notre couple, mais encore plus pour Sara qui était déjà arriver dans le monde de la souffrance.

**10 Février 2008**

Sara avait finit son service, et pour la première fois de presque toute sa carrière, elle était rentré à la fin de son service et n'avait pas fait d'heures supplémentaire. En fait, elle rageait, une multitude de question lui traversait la tête. Pourquoi avait t-il fallut qu'elle tombe en amour avec lui, un homme sans émotion qui l'ignore totalement? Elle était dans une telle rage qu'elle lançais tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, de ces soulier dans l'entrée a sa manette de télévision, il ne restait plus rien. Elle haïssait cette Sofia! C'était la parfaite femme, grande, mince, blonde…ARG! Sara la détestait! Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle essayait d'obtenir un simple sourire de Grissom, et elle, « miss je suis la meilleur », elle flirtait avec lui, devant Sara! La seule phrase qu'elle arrivait à prononcer c'était « Je la déteste! ». Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait claquer la porte avec tant de vigueur que le cadre qui y était accrocher avait finit en mille morceau. Mais sa lui était bien égale, elle était dans une telle furie que elle se foutait de tout. Après avoir détruit tout ce qu'elle pouvait réduire à l'état de poussière, elle se jeta sur son divan et le rua de coup. Pourquoi Sofia, elle venait à peine d'arriver! Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, elle était aller voir Grissom dans son bureau, avait commencer a flirter avec lui, puis avait annoncer qu'elle allait se retirer de l'équipe et lui, le pauvre idiot, il l'avait inviter à dîner! Sara, elle, elle lui avait demandé et il avait refusé et là pouf, Sofia arrive et il l'invite à dîner! A présent, il avait presque un trou dans le divan, tellement elle tapait dessus. Après avoir repris son calme, elle ce leva mollement et alla s'étendre dans son lit. Sa rage se transforma soudainement en tristesse, et elle éclata en sanglot.

Trois heures avaient passé et elle était désormais recroquevillé dans son lit et elle pleurait de rage, elle était malade, elle avait des nausée et avait vomit plusieurs fois, Sara était malade de Grissom. Soudain la sonnette de l'entrer retentie. Elle n'allait sûrement pas aller répondre, de un, elle avait la tête dans le bol de la toilette et de deux, elle ne voulais voir personne et encore moins Grissom. Ensuite ce fut son téléphone portable qui sonna, puis son téléphone personnel et on cogna encore une fois à la porte. Pensant que c'était Grissom elle hurla « Va t'en espèce de salaud! » puis elle fut pris d'un haut de cœur et vomit pour la énième fois. Pas de réponse, on cagna encore à la porte, cela pouvait peut-être être Greg, alors elle hurla encore une fois « Va t'en Greg, je ne veut voir personne! ». Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues brûlantes de fièvre. Les téléphones cessèrent de sonner et Sara retrouva le calme de son appartement. Étant exténuer, elle ce coucha dans son lit, un bol à proximité, au cas ou. Elle sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil, quelque peu agiter, mais profond. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit Greg assit près d'elle. Sara se redressa immédiatement, et pris d'un haut de cœur se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une rage s'empara soudainement d'elle-même, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir la paix, personne ne comprenait donc ce qu'elle voulait! Elle risquait sûrement de dire des paroles blessantes dans des moments de rage comme ça et avait déjà averti ces proches, mais Greg l'avait cherché, alors il allait la trouver. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en furie et hurla, è l'intention de Greg « Sort d'ici Greg! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la paix ici! C'est chez moi, et a ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rentrer! Vous êtes tous pareille les hommes, tout de beau grand SALAUD! » Elle avait insisté sur ces dernier mot et Greg, blesser par ces paroles, était partit en claquant la porte laissant Sara seul dans sa rage. Exténuer, cette dernière pris deux _Gravol_ et s'endormir aussitôt.

À son réveil, elle avait voulu s'étirer mais avait heurter quelqu'un. Intriguer et sur ces garde, Sara c'était retourner pour savoir qui était cet inconnu et aussitôt sa rage de la veille avait remonter en elle. Grissom était là, en fait, Sara avait la tête sur son torse et lui la tenait par la taille. Elle se redressa aussitôt et fut pris d'un autre haut de cœur. Avant même que Grissom ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle avait couru vers la salle de bain. Elle était assise près de la toilette, la jeune femme tremblait de tout ces membre, mais elle n'avait pas froid, au contraire elle avait chaud, elle pleurait et ne pouvait s'arrêter. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et l'encercla dans ces bras, à bout de force, elle n'essaya même pas de ce débattre et ce laissa aller dans les bras de Grissom, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et se mit a pleurer, elle déversait toute la rage qu'elle avait et Grissom lui murmura dans l'oreille un « Je t'aime Sara Sidle ». De la part d'un autre homme cela l'aurait peu importé, mais Grissom ne lui avait jamais dit, non pas qu'il ne lui a jamais prouvé, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ces deux mots de sa bouche. Depuis ce jour elle avait sue qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort et il ne c'était plus jamais séparer, enfin, jusqu'à cet accident…


End file.
